


Bubble Gum

by nek0zawakun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: "Mr Yamada-chin will you stop groping my manager at every chance you get?" Murasakibara asked lazily but dangerously."Atsushi-kun..." Mr Yamada rubbed the back of his head nervously as he released the girl's hands. "Are you ready to continue?" he released the girl and grabbed the giant's hands. Atsushi pulled away."I didn't want to come back but [Your name]-chin gave me a treat," he replied going back to the decorated stage.
Relationships: Murasakibara Atsushi/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Bubble Gum

"Aright, next round," the photographer gestured to the crew and everyone rushed to their places. Murasakibara Atsushi looked gloomily at the cameras and pushed his long hair out of his face showing the world his sullen but attractive face. "Atsushi, I want a look of passion on your face," yelled the photographer.

"Eh?" Atsushi raised his eyebrows lazily and glared. "I don't want to," he replied looking away pouting like a big baby.

Mr Yamada Shin twitched and clenched his fists. He turned around abruptly throwing his arms in the air and screaming something along the lines of "being unable to work in this kind of atmosphere with this kind of attitude". He ran towards a young female leaning on the wall and watching the whole scene. "[Your name]-san, reason with this delinquent. If we are not finished by tonight, the new issue of XXX magazine will not come out tomorrow, and that will be a disaster. A BIG, BIG DISASTER!" he grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her violently.

The girl grabbed his hands and squeezed them. "Mr Yamada, control yourself," she replied calmly. "Atsushi," the girl glanced at the tallest man in the room.

"But [Your name]-chin, I'm tired..." Atsushi whined pouting again.

"Let's come out for a minute," the girl grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his room. The two looked hilarious, the girl barely reaches his chest and looked tiny next to his broad body. They exited the show room leaving everyone behind. The crew continued as they were, quite used to such outbursts from their current top model.

"Atsushi, I thought we've had this conversation before. This is your job; you must do it right or not do it all. Right now, I am telling you this as a friend not as your manager," she put her hands on her small hips and glared at the mountain in front of her.

"But [Your name]-chin, I don't want to anymore...I'm tired, I want to go home, and I want..." he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, he picked her up in the air with ease and made her wrap his arms around his neck.

"Atsushi, stop this right now," she hissed under her breath looking around cautiously. "You know the company does not allow **_this_** kind of relationships between their employees,"

"I don't care," Atsushi replied looking directly into her eyes. His voice and face look more serious than ever.

She sighed heavily physically unable to fight his iron grip. She quickly glanced around to make sure nobody was coming and sighed. The girl cupped his face and brought it closer to her own. "Atsushi, I promise you that after this photoshoot we will go home and..." she leaned closer to his ear, her lips were barely touching his skin. "And you can eat whatever you want," she kissed his ear gently. Atushi's grip loosened allowing her to slip out of his embrace. "Now, let's work hard!" she smiled widely and smacked his back. She reached out to grab the door handle, but Atsushi was faster. His basketball reflexes were still with him, even after seven years since school graduation.

"[Your name]-chin, I want a little treat beforehand," he stated pulling her closer once again.

"What do you..." she started but he never let her finish. Atsushi crashed his lips on her nibbling eagerly on her bottom lip. Hr spread her lips forcefully and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Just as he thought, she tasted sweet. Her eyes closed instinctively. Atsushi deepened the kiss, kissing her harder, hugging her tighter wanting so much more than just kissing. She felt a wave of excitement washing over her. She moaned quietly into his mouth. Atsushi broke the kiss as abruptly as he started it. He let his manager go and scratched the back of his head.

"Just as I thought," he mumbled looking at the ceiling. "[Your name]-chin loves bubble gum,"

"Eh?" the girl looked at him in confusion when she finally got it. "Atsushi...couldn't you just ASK for a gum instead of this **such a thing**... _HERE_...?"

Atsushi thought for a moment chewing the gum he extracted from her mouth.

"No... that would have been no fun," he replied, "[Your name]-chin, I'm going back inside,"

The girl put her hand over her mouth and shook her head in disbelief.

"[Your name]-san, you have managed to bring him back? Tell me you've managed," Mr Yamada grabbed her hands again shaking them eagerly. A large hand landed on his shoulder squeezing it warningly. The man shivered and looked around to see the Himalayas hovering over him.

"Mr Yamada-chin will you stop groping my manager at every chance you get?" Murasakibara asked lazily but dangerously.

"Atsushi-kun..." Mr Yamada rubbed the back of his head nervously as he released the girl's hands. "Are you ready to continue?" he released the girl and grabbed the giant's hands. Atsushi pulled away.

"I didn't want to come back but [Your name]-chin gave me a treat," he replied going back to the decorated stage.

A strange vibe ran through the room. She felt several eyes on her, but she concentrated on her attention on her model.

"Hey Atsushi," it was Kise Ryouta, an important guest, observing Atsushi's work to be ready for a photoshoot together. "What kind of treat did you get?" the blonde smirked and looked at the girl. Her eyes twitched as she clenched her fists trying to stop herself from strangling him there and then.

Atsushi looked at Kise the same way he always did.

"A bubble gum flavoured kiss."


End file.
